<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to stay warm by CockAsInTheBird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303706">How to stay warm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CockAsInTheBird/pseuds/CockAsInTheBird'>CockAsInTheBird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Sex, And I die for car sex, Body Hair, Car Sex, Hair Kink, Hairy Billy, I fucking die for hairy men, In the back of Steve's ugly BMW, M/M, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CockAsInTheBird/pseuds/CockAsInTheBird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When it’s winter in Hawkins, Billy doesn’t bother waxing his chest or arms or legs or anywhere really, because there’s no one to enjoy the view since the pool’s closed<br/>And Steve suddenly loves winter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove &amp; Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to stay warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tagged a post on tumblr with<br/>"#I wanna write about Steve praising Billy for how hairy he is"<br/>and had an anon that wanted me to write that, and who am I to ever deny such a request......</p><p>Enjoy, because I sure as hell did</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">During the winter months here in Hawkins, Indiana, there's a few ways to keep warm.</p><p class="western">“<em>Oh fuck Billy!</em>”</p><p class="western">If you're already wearing the appropriate attire to combat the harsh cold, you could always hang out at the mall.</p><p class="western">“<em>Yeah</em> that's right, <em>princess,</em> say my fucking name.”</p><p class="western">Maybe get a cup of hot coco, or snuggle up by the fireplace that most houses got now a days anyways.</p><p class="western">“<em>Ah-</em>”</p><p class="western">Take a hot shower, eat plenty of soup, or if you're bored and desperate...</p><p class="western">Might find yourself in the backseat of some fucking ugly, brown BMW, because its got more room than the sleek and stylish interior of the camaro.</p><p class="western">Steve's hands cling to the headrests of the driver and passenger seats, granting him leverage as he leans backwards between the front seats.</p><p class="western">Billy's hands are pressing brutally into Steve's naked hips, guiding him up just to force him back down on where he's riding Billy's <em>girthy cock</em>.</p><p class="western">The radio plays lowly past their obscene fucking, windows all foggy with steam, and the entire car shakes with every dip of Steve's hips, eyes closed and brows pinched together as he moans out loud.</p><p class="western">Pale blue eyes watch, <em>intently</em>, at how Steve's slick hole swallows Billy so fervently, body <em>hungry</em> and <em>insatiable</em> – the way he's leaning backwards grants Billy a perfect view of where his <em>dick vanishes into Steve</em>.</p><p class="western">“<em>Shit,</em>” Steve groans out and looks at how sweaty Billy is, gaze fixated down, tongue out wagging and tasting his own sweat. “You're so fucking hot like this, <em>Billy.</em>”</p><p class="western">At that, he looks up to meet <em>dark, desirous eyes</em>. Steve's usually not one to compliment Billy on his looks, quite the opposite actually, so those words wipes off Billy's wide grin in a short moment of realization.</p><p class="western">But it's back just as quick. He leans his head back and stares at Steve. “Oh yeah? Like what you're seeing, <em>Stevie?</em>”</p><p class="western">“<em>Yes, a-ah-</em>” The confidence of this asshole near intolerable sometimes. “You're so- so... <em>gorgeous</em> <em>and hairy now</em>.”</p><p class="western">Billy makes a show of how <em>illustriously</em> he licks across his exposed teeth. “<em>Yeah? </em>You're into all of this?”</p><p class="western">Since Hawkins doesn't have an indoor pool, Billy's out of a job during the freezing winter, and he doesn't find it necessary to keep waxing his entire fucking body when there's no audience to take in the masterfully sculpted pecs and abs. <em>Besides</em>, he <em>does</em> look like a beast of a man this way, body hair <em>thick</em> and spread everywhere, a curly mess across his chest, golden swirls running down to create a beautiful mural of pubic hair. Arms and legs, too, hair there like perfected strokes on a painting.</p><p class="western">“Y'like having a <em>real man</em> fuck you <em>hard</em> and <em>deep</em> like this?” He digs in his nails and bucks up his hips to meet Steve crudely.</p><p class="western">And it pays off with the most <em>delicious sounds</em>, “<em>F-fuck- ah- Billy, yes!</em>” Steve stares, thick with desire to just reach out and-</p><p class="western">“Touch me then.”</p><p class="western">“What?”</p><p class="western">There's a long list of things they don't do- of things Billy won't do, and <em>unnecessary touching</em> is on that list. All he's willing to do is grab Steve by the hips and fuck into him. It's Steve's job to get himself ready and off, and Billy will provide a <em>hard</em> and <em>thickset cock </em>for him to ride on, nothing more.</p><p class="western">“Touch me.” His grin dangerous, it could so easily be a trap, a test to see if Steve's really dumb enough to even <em>dare</em>.</p><p class="western">But he is.</p><p class="western">Billy's hands shift around to reach around Steve's back, as Steve himself sits upright and <em>closer</em> to that golden treasure trove, knees pressing hard into the back of the seat. The thrusts become more shallow to avoid Steve getting slammed against the roof of his car, as he sits <em>all too near</em> to Billy.</p><p class="western">Honeyed eyes scan the landscape before him, pays close attention to every single curl, every twirl of chest hair, down, down, <em>down</em> to where it gets coarse and wiry and rough against Steve's ass.</p><p class="western">And Billy just watches as Steve <em>leers</em>. He loves being seen, being admired- <em>desired</em> this way. Oh to have all your hard work appreciated, is there anything that brings more joy than that?</p><p class="western">But his heartbeat trips over itself as Steve lifts his hand, reaching forth. It's not too late yet, Billy can still grab his wrist and say he was just joking and play it off as being his usual asshole self.</p><p class="western">Then Steve's fingers push through the heavy brush, splaying out the digits till his palm lands flat. He starts twirling and dancing across Billy's chest, stroking and massaging into skin past the hair, and unfortunately it feels kinda... <em>nice</em>. Billy bites his lower lip hard enough that it could draw blood, fights the little <em>breathy curses</em> that wants to be heard.</p><p class="western">Steve's mind is lost in the texture and shine of Billy's chest hair. It's softer than he expected, but his own little patch feels the same, there's just far far less. He doesn't even notice the little “<em>gorgeous</em>” that he mumbles out.</p><p class="western">“Jealous?” Billy cracks a wide and dirty grin, but feels his breath get stolen when Steve looks up at him.</p><p class="western">Brown eyes all <em>appreciative and content</em>.</p><p class="western">He leans in, <em>all too close</em>. “No, I'm just...” Steve doesn't even know how to say it right, and decides that maybe it's best to just leave it be. Simply caresses the dark blond curls and moves till his nose breezes against Billy's.</p><p class="western">Who's quick to shove a hand between them and <em>pushes Steve's face away</em> with a harsh gesture.</p><p class="western">Steve's hands are quick to find rescue on the cushions of the backseat, where he digs his nails in to keep from falling and crashing between the front seats.</p><p class="western">“What the fuck did I tell you, Harrington?!” Billy shouts and stops all movement inside the car. “Kissing is for girls, queers, and couples, and we're none of those things!”</p><p class="western">Despite the flaring of nostrils and intense scowl, Steve isn't scared. A bit shocked at the sudden shove and intrusion, but never the less he <em>trusts Billy</em>, <em>kinda</em>. He wont hurt him, not when they're both ass naked in the backseat of his car.</p><p class="western">He doesn't answer to Billy's self-righteous anger. Simply <em>opens his mouth</em> and brings out his tongue to <em>lick against Billy's hand</em>.</p><p class="western">And Billy's... <em>confused</em>, angry, turned on, his heartbeat a mess that can't decide the right rhythm. And he hates himself for the little “<em>Steve</em>,” that escapes with an exhale.</p><p class="western">Pushes his thumb into that wet heat, presses hard against the tongue that he feels writhe against him, and when Steve closes his lips to <em>suck on the thumb</em>, eyes never looking away from Billy's red face, he groans out as the sight pulses through him and jostles at his <em>steely cock still deep inside of Steve's velvety hole</em>.</p><p class="western">“Fuck,” his voice rough with remains of anger. “<em>Steve</em>,” then soft with need. Keeps pushing around inside of Steve's mouth with his thumb, while his other hand urges for those hips to move again, <em>dick aching for release</em>.</p><p class="western">Steve complies enthusiastically, rolls his hips in perfect little circles on top of Billy, hums against the thumb driving in and out of wet lips. Stares down at how that enticing trail of hair vanishes underneath his pale skin, watches the muscular abs contract and twitch with every good <em>thrust</em>.</p><p class="western">When the hand leaves his mouth to go grab the free hip, he says, “Lift your arms.”</p><p class="western">“W-what?” Billy's voice all fucked up and hoarse, eyes dazed as he meets with blown pupils.</p><p class="western">“Lift your arms up,” Steve repeats and <em>grinds down with extra zeal</em>.</p><p class="western">And Billy does as is asked of him; raises up his arms till his hands press flat against the roof, <em>exposing hairy pits</em>.</p><p class="western">It does... <em>things</em> to Steve. <em>Unexplored things</em>, brings him so close to the edge, the sight of how <em>hairy</em> Billy is <em>everywhere</em>, it sends the most <em>heavenly shivers down to his leaking erection</em>.</p><p class="western">“<em>Fuck, Billy</em>,” he whines and grabs a hold of himself. “You're so, <em>fucking</em>, handsome and <em>ah-</em> <em>sexy</em>, <em>oh-</em>”</p><p class="western">“Jesus, Steve,” Billy grunts out through gritted teeth exposed by a grin. His eyes shoot back and forth between the <em>euphoric expression</em> on Steve's face, and how <em>vigorously he stokes himself as he fucks onto Billy's thick cock.</em> “You're a nasty little slut, huh?”</p><p class="western">Although barely distinguishable from all the other noises he's making, Steve definitely moans out a “uh-huh” in agreement. “Billy, I'm- I'm close-”</p><p class="western">“Yeah, <em>pretty boy</em>, cum for me. Show me just how <em>amazing </em>my <em>rock hard dick</em> makes you feel,” he growls, bawdy and oh so close, lips spread, ready to finish <em>deep inside of Steve's ass</em>.</p><p class="western">“<em>Billy, fuck, ah!</em>” Steve cries out as he jerks his full erection at a speed that hurts his arm, hurdling himself over the edge as he <em>cums loudly</em>, his whole body tensing up and moves in a stuttering motion as he empties out all over Billy's abs and hairy chest.</p><p class="western">And that's all Billy needed, the erotic way Steve moans at climax, his muscles <em>tightening</em> around him so perfectly, he <em>shoves</em> his dick as deep as he can, bucking up his hips as Steve presses right back down with all his weight, their bodies colliding hard and earnest.</p><p class="western">Steve bends forward, body near limp with exhaustion, now he just wants to cuddle into that profound satisfaction he feels. He lifts up his hand to look at what little of his cum he caught there, the rest spread out over a <em>brilliant bed of body hair</em>.</p><p class="western">Then he reaches for where there's a box of tissues tugged under one seat. This isn't their first time like this, and he quickly learned to just always be prepared.</p><p class="western">“Sorry that I, uh, came all over you like that...” his tone hesitant with expectations of how venomously irritated Billy will be.</p><p class="western">Instead he mumbles, “It's okay,” sounding like he's already halfway to dreamland, head slumped back and arms listless across the back of the seating.</p><p class="western">And Steve's <em>kind</em> and <em>tender</em> in the way he cleans up Billy's chest. Fingers linger in the hair, on his chest, feels how relaxed Billy's heartbeat is now. He wants to stay like this, but... that's not the way it goes, and he climbs off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Join me on tumblr!!<br/>https://cockasinthebird.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>